1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a cartridge case processing device for producing, preparing or refurbishing empty cartridge cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
High levels of dimensional accuracy are demanded when preparing cartridge cases, in particular for precision ammunition. Firing a cartridge case leads to an increase in its diameter along its entire length as well as to a linear expansion of the cartridge case. A cartridge case deformed by firing the cartridge must be refurbished to a suitable shape to be reused.
In view of the aforementioned prior art, it is the object of the present disclosure to provide a cartridge case processing device for producing, preparing and/or refurbishing empty cartridge cases that allows simple tool-free handling, while simultaneously facilitating precise tooling of the cartridge case.